Amnesia
by Besiegen
Summary: Sirius nunca murió, él, simplemente, fue olvidado.


¡Feliz cumpleaños a mi! ¡Ya me siento vieja!

Que puedo decir, esta semana no ha sido realmente buena, perdí parciales (el lunes), aprendí a odiar las proteinas G (el martes. Malditas, si no fueran tan necesarias, si no aparecieran en el parcial de octubre), me anunciaron una operación (ayer, miércoles, y serán tres, si la fisioterapia no funciona) me atrasé en una clase de Química Orgánica (hoy) y no podré ir a la feria del libro de este año. Así que para quitarme las ganas de darme de golpes contra la pared más cercana decidí escribir un poco. La opción de la pared se ve tentadora aún, pero podré ignorarla por un rato.

Entre otras cosas ¡Cómo me gusta pensar en la peor situación posible! ¿Tendrá algo que ver con el ambiente?

Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling , si fuera mío, ninguno de los personajes que murió en DH hubiera muerto.

* * *

><p>No sentía nada, no veía nada, <em>no era nada<em>. La oscuridad y un lejano murmullo era lo único de lo que sabía.

Cuando lo alejaron de ella, y eso porque se sintió _extraído_ de ella, sólo notó una extraña pesadez, presente tanto en sus músculos como en su mente. Una voz que le llamaba insistentemente, o por lo menos creía que era a él a quién se dirigía, lo espabiló un poco. No mucho, pero sí lo suficiente como para que intentara enfocar con ojos bizcos su entorno.

Medio observó a la mujer de la que la voz provenía, y mientras recuperaba un poco de lucidez se dedicó a reconocerla, sin ningún éxito, cabe mencionar. La mujer tenía el cabello castaño veteado de blanco, pese a que no parecía tener más de treinta años, una figura delgaducha y desgarbada que indicaba descuido y tenía, además, un extraño _no-se-qué_ familiar que le decía que debía desconfiar de ella.

– ¿Señor Black? –la voz de la mujer llegó atravesando capa tras capa de la gruesa niebla que cubría su mente, y él intentó asirse a ella como si fuera un salvavidas– ¿Está bien, señor Black?

– Si –respondió con voz embotada y un poco ronca– Bien, si.

– ¿Qué puede recordar, señor Black?

_Un rayo de luz roja, y a Bellatrix riendo como maniática, _iba a responder, pero las palabras se le quedaron atrapadas en la garganta y sólo atinó a decir _nada _y a pedir un vaso de agua.

Fue allí cuando reparó en los otros dos hombres en el cuarto.

El más joven, de expresión amable y cabello rizado y rojizo, conjuró rápidamente un vaso, y lo llenó del líquido. El otro, alto, calvo y redondo, que parecía sumar para sí las edades de los otros dos, tenía una pluma que volaba de un lado a otro de un pergamino sostenido justo delante de sus ojos.

La mujer le tendió el vaso y él lo bebió sin despegar los ojos del trío, que también lo miraba expectante.

El largo e incómodo silencio que amenazaba con formarse nunca llegó, por que el hombre de la pluma le hizo un gesto a la mujer, esta dio un respingo y asintió con la cabeza.

Empezó con un pequeño interrogatorio, que incluía más preguntas sobre su identidad, como si necesitaran certificarse que en realidad se trataba de él, mezcladas con otras, más dispersas, sobre si recordaba algo o si había visto o sentido algo –_lo que sea, señor Black_- antes de despertar; Él se limitó a responder con monosílabos la mayor parte del tiempo, cada vez más enfadado porque no le dejaban formular sus propias preguntas.

– ¿Dónde estoy? –la interrumpió en medio de una pregunta sobre su hermano menor.

La mujer alzó una mal depilada ceja y lo miró frunciendo el ceño. Él se acomodó mejor en la silla en la que estaba mientras pensaba que ni por descuido se podría decir que era bonita; Tenía la nariz ancha y aplastada y las escasas cejas sólo acentuaban sus ojos hundidos.

– No se preocupe, señor Black, aquí está a salvo, somos _amigos_.

– Esa no era la pregunta, señorita…

– _Se_ que esa no era la pregunta. Por favor, limítese a responder.

El interrogatorio siguió un poco más. Tal vez había pasado ya una hora cuando el hombre mayor llamó a la mujer con un gesto de la mano y le empezó a susurrar cosas lanzándole miradas calculadoras de cuando en cuando. Sirius, por su lado, empezó a creer que tal vez durante el ataque al Ministerio lo habían capturado, y sólo estaban esperando que empezara a hablar sobre la Orden. Seguro que querían que metiera a Harry en problemas.

_¿Serían mortífagos?_

Se sentó más rígido en la incómoda silla y levantó la barbilla en el mejor gesto de suficiencia que pudo lograr en ese momento.

El hombre más joven lo miró directamente a los ojos, contemplándole de manera penetrante durante unos instantes, y por Merlín que ese mocoso tenía la misma mirada que Quejicus. Casi esperaba algún comentario ácido, pero el chico sólo le sonrió como si lo que fuera que vio le hiciera gracia y se volteó para dar reporte a los otros dos sobre cualquier clase de cosa que había averiguado al ver su expresión.

Estaba perdido. Algo, ubicado dudosamente entre su estómago y su pecho, se lo decía.

Sin embargo, observó con satisfacción como el hombre calvo suspiraba derrotado y se rascaba la cabeza en desconcierto. La mujer, por su lado, le hizo algo parecido a un mohín de fastidio al chico, que seguía sonriendo con un extraño gesto de resignación bien fijado en las facciones aniñadas.

Al cabo de un rato, sin embargo, el hombre calvo avanzó hacia él con paso firme flanqueado por los otros dos y Sirius se hundió en su asiento temiendo lo peor. Se sentía hambriento y cansado, no tenía varita (estaba seguro, tenía puesta una bata de hospital), y _sabía_ que esas tres personas, o por lo menos el calvo, le harían algo, pero fue cuando intentó poner en acción el plan de escape que cayó en la cuenta de que no podía mover las piernas.

Aunque no sabía exactamente porque, estando ahí sentado con un tipo gordo apuntándole con la varita, la palabra _perdición_ nunca le había parecido tan clara. Ni siquiera cuando le habían condenado a una vida en Azkaban se había sentido tan desesperado.

_¡Obliviate!_

Ahí estaba de nuevo. La pesada bruma se volvió a posar sobre su mente y sintió como se le desenfocaba la vista al intentar mantener un pensamiento coherente. Estaba olvidando algo, algo importante, lo sabía, lo tenía en la punta de la lengua, pero ya no lograba recordar que era. Quizás ni siquiera era importante.

– Volvamos a empezar –le decía un muchacho de cabello rizado a una mujer bastante feúcha.

– Volvamos mañana –le regañó un hombre mayor, de voz bastante gruesa mientras miraba un reloj de bolsillo– No creo que hoy podamos avanzar mucho más.

– Si,_ mañana _–la mujer dijo con desgana mientras estiraba los brazos– Llevamos cinco años en esto, da igual cuando lo saquemos de ahí, ni cuánto tiempo lo tengamos aquí afuera. A eso, ¿A quién le toca llevarlo al velo hoy?

Nadie le respondió, pero el hombre de pelo rizado le sonrió mientras lo hacía levitar. Era vagamente consciente de la sala y el arco a los que se aproximaban y no tenía las fuerzas para luchar cuando se sintió empujado hacía un susurrante velo.

En un segundo, familiares murmullos llenaron sus oídos, pero, al siguiente, no sentía nada, no veía nada, _no era nada_.

* * *

><p>Tenía esta <em>idea<em> rondándome la cabeza desde hace bastante, pero no había logrado completar nada hasta ayer. Más o menos.

A veces me pregunto por qué nunca logro escribir algo más largo.


End file.
